June Yashagoro
|-|Part I= |-|Part II= |-|Epilogue= 300px ' ' ' ' ' Nicknames' Yashagoro June Lady June Snake Princess Family Orochimau Yashagoro (Father) Hoshi Ōtsutsuki (Mom)- Dead Drago Ōtsutsuki ( Twin Brother) Kiba Inazuka''' (Husband) Tsume Inuzuka (Mother-In-Law) Hana INuzuka (Sister-In-Law) '''Nature Type Lightning Release Wind Release Jutsu Wind Style Great Breakthrough Striking Shadow Snake Glowing Mind Reading Serpent Eye Mystical Plam Technique Shadow Clone Justu Eye Of A Serpent Lighting Style Snake lighting Tools Snake Sword Kunai Shuriken Background June Yashagoro was born on the night of June 8th to Orochimaru Yashagoro and Hoshi Ōtsutsuki, as the yonuger twin sister to Drago Ōtsutsuki. The day the hideout was attack becuase people want it June for her power. She was sent to a diffent world. She been living in an orphanage in Arizona ever since she was 2 years old. Everyone in the orphanage everyday would call her a snake eye freak and saying she would never be adopted. She spent most of her time in the orphanage wondering who her parents were. One day she is sent to the Naruto world and finds out that her family is from this world. Personality She is very shy person doesn't really talk that much. She very serious when it comes to her training. After spending lots of time with Naruto she become less shy. She has bad temper when you get on her nerves. When she loses againist her twin brother in the Chuinn Exams she begins to take her training even more seriously to prove she just as good as her brother. Appearance She bears a strong resmblance to her father, Orochimaru but has her mother light blue hair. Has a slender build, pale skin, golden snake eyes, and purple pale marking which you don't notice at first, they become more noticeable when she older. In part I, her hair is in a ponytail after the land of wave missinon she wears it down straight and stops at her neck. In part II her hair goes down to her back. After graduating from the academy she wore a light blue jacket with a dark blue shirt under. She wears dark blue pants with a bandage and shuriken hilder on her left leg. She has light blue arm bands carries her sword in it holder on her right side. In part II she wears a dark blue hoodie, dark purple pants and a purple shirt under her hoodie. She also has purple markings around her eyes like Orochimaru. She carries her sword on her back and has dark purple arm bands. Shr has black ankle open toe sandals. ' 'Abilities She can understand snakes and other animals . She can sense people and see in the dark. Thanks to her eye of a serpent jutsu. Her tongue and arms can stretch out. Has an snake demon inside of her. She can sense people by feeling the vibrations in the ground. Late on she can feel the vibrations without needing to touching the ground. She incredibly smart like her father if she not being to lazy to use her brain. She has a stong talent for casting genjutsu and see through it. She has fanstaic charka control which allowed her to become a great medical ninja like Kabtuo probaly even better then him. 'Status' 'Part I' After she graduates from th Academy she becomes a member of team 7 under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. The day she was about to meet her sensei she encouters a large red snake named Ryuu in front of the Academy that leaves her a sword before he disappears. June makes clear that her goal is to find her father and learn more about her famliy. Her best friend is Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi gives the four a bell test, stating that whichever of them get a bell on his person will offcially become gennin. Of the four June is the only one to understand the true meaning of the test. After a series of uneventful D-rank missions, Naruto is able to secure a C-rank mission' for Team 7: escorting Tazuna to the Land of waves. Soon after leaving onoha they are attacked by the Demon Brothers. Tazuna confesses that assassins have been hired to kill him but that he couldn't afford the bodyguard detail he needs. Although the mission is now A-rank in nature — far beyond the skill of genin — Team 7 decides to continue with it; for his earlier indecision, Sasuke declares Naruto a scaredy-cat (ビビリ君, ''bibiri-kun). When they arrive in the Land of Waves, however, and are confronted by Zabuza Momochi, June because super confuse when Zabuza calls her Lady June and mentions that he knows her father. Sasuke experiences a crisis of his own, overwhelmed by the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza. So when sauske about to get attack by Zabuza sword June jumps into the way and saves him. While she passed out she has a dream about the night her parents were atack and got sent to a diffrent world.' '''Kakashi finds Zabuza's death suspicious and decides the train the team in cas'e he returns. He has them perform the Tree Climbing Practice to improve their chakra control, which will help them against Zabuza. June is able to master climbing up to the top, before Sauske and Naruto after Sakura tells her it easy and to give it a try. Naruto is exhausted from the training, so Team 7 leaves him behind the next morning as they resume their escort duties. ''' '''They are met by Zabuza and Haku, the latter of whom June and Sasuke faces in battle. Because June and Sasuke's speed and refined chakra control, Haku imprisons them both with his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. Naruto arrives to help but, unaware of how Haku's mirrors work, joins June and Sasuke within the prison. Haku trys to finsh off June and Naruto so he can foucs on Sauske. Sauske shield both of them with his body as a shield. When Naruto ask him why, Sauske says his body moved on it's own. Sauske seemingly dies from his injuries. June suddenly hears a voice in her head telling her to kill Haku for what he did. That she turns into a large purple two head snake with bloody red eyes. She attacks haku like a snake hunting it prey or striking when angry. She eventually stops after a while of hearing someone tell her to stop. She doesn't know who it is but for some reason can't bring herself to kill them. Memories pop in her head of her time hanging out with Naruto after hearing his name being called. she then finally snaps out of it and is back to normal. She goes over to Sauske and touches him that his body begins to glow light purple and he finally wakes up. June decides to spend a day training with Kiba. The next day Kakashi decides to enter the team 'in the Chunin Exams taking place Konoha. When they arrive at the exam hall, June tells the guards to release the genjutsu.' 'Part II' Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. 'Trivia' Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance.' 'Reference''' '''My wattpad account where you can read my Naruto fanfictions: '''https://www.wattpad.com/user/HokageOrochimaru23 Category:DRAFT